Liar, Liar
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Nina catches Fabian kissing Joy and then sings him a special song. Will Fabina get back together? Review to find out


Liar, Liar

Nina ran up to the attic after she saw Fabian and Joy kissing. She ran past the girls and Amber and the guys and wiped her eyes but tears were still left. She sat on the floor and cried. She threw a book and then the book revealed a piano. It was a mobile piano. She could hear someone coming. She knew that it had to be Fabian. She opened the secret door and climbed in. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the lyrics for Liar, Liar by Christina Grimmie. She closed the door and could hear voices. She heard Amber yelling at Fabian and she heard a bang against the door she was behind. Amber must have pushed Fabian and he fell against the door. She stayed quiet and then Nina turned the piano on and waited till Amber and Fabian left. When she heard the door close, she sang. But her voice could be heard through the vents. She sang her feelings. Everyone heard her. Even Fabian heard her.

Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
With words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

So break away the touch  
Of bliss you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate;

She remembered the kisses that they had. A few tears fell. She sniffled and downstairs Joy just scowled and left for her room. Amber and the others saw that Fabian wasn't in his spot when Nina started singing. (**Nina is still singing btw) **They turned and saw that he sat on the couch and listened and saw a few tears fall from his eyes and rolled down his nose to the floor. Amber sat next to him and rubbed his back. He sniffled and Trudy sat in Amber's place and Fabian put his head on her lap and let the tears fall. Trudy listened and rubbed his arm. Fabian kept getting flashbacks of him and Nina having their moments. He understood what she was singing. (**Nina's on the last Line now.) **

Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here  
Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there  
You're not on my mind  
I don't need to know you care  
Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

He wiped the tears and then he ran upstairs and Nina stopped playing. She broke down and cried. She heard a knock on the other side of the door and a sniffle. She wiped her eyes and said.

Nina: Who- who is it?  
Fabian: Fabian. Can you let me in?

Nina pulled the piano off her and grabbed her locket and put it in the hole. The door opened and she climbed out and hugged Fabian. He held Nina and Nina cried in his chest and he silently cried in her shoulder.

Nina: I'm so sorry.  
Fabian: No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Fabian broke down on Nina's shoulder. She was shocked. Fabian never cried in front of her. They sat on the floor and Nina held Fabian as he cried.

Fabian: I screwed everything up and I hurt the only person I love.

Nina gasped and smiled. Fabian still loved her. She held him and stroked his hair. Then he calmed down and he looked at her and he still had tears. So Nina leaned in and kissed Fabian. He kissed back and Nina could feel his tears still fall and then they stopped. She smiled mentally and then they broke apart. She smiled and Fabian smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in. They kissed again and hugged him.

Nina: I love you.

Fabian smiled and said

Fabian: I love you more than Joy.

Nina smiled at the compliment and they got up and held hands and walked downstairs. Joy stayed in her room and Fabian and Nina walked all the way downstairs and everyone smiled.

Amber: Is Fabina back yet?  
Nina: Yes.

Amber smiled and hugged her two friends. Then Amber saw a wet spot on Nina's right shoulder.

Amber: Eww! Nina, your shirt is covered in Fabian tears.

Fabian blushed and Nina just shrugged. Fabian wrapped his arm around her waist and let Amber and the others take pictures. Nina rested her head on Fabian's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled. But Nina wasn't going to call Fabian a liar, liar. He was now a lover, lover.


End file.
